Wait
by neeed
Summary: Drago, Hermione, une déclaration, qui en laisse bouche bée un des deux. Le récit de la guerre, de ses ravages et des reconstructions de chacun. Un retour en arrière, pour comprendre comment en sont-ils arrivés là. - One Shot


**ATTENDS MOI**

-Hermione, attend moi !

Je me retourne, surprise qu'il m'appelle. Drago arrive, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour me rattraper.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, surprise. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Non… Non, c'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme cherchant son courage et déclara après quelques secondes d'attente.

-Hermione, je… Il faut que tu saches… Je t'aime, avoua-t-il sur le bout des lèvres.

Je reste un moment là, les bras ballants devant lui, ne sachant quoi dire, même pas sûre d'avoir bien compris la phrase… Non c'est pas possible, j'ai dû mal comprendre… Drago Malefoy, amoureux de moi ? Ma pauvre Hermione, ressaisit toi, tu as juste un peu trop forcé sur la bièraubeurre dans la soirée c'est tout. De toute façon, je ne vois que ça comme explication. C'est forcément ça. Quoique vu la tête qu'il est en train de faire, peut être que non…

Par Merlin, comment on en est arrivés là déjà ? Ah oui, tout avait commencé durant cette foutue guerre où j'avais décidé d'accorder ma confiance au roi des Serpentards…

Quelques fois, Harry me demande encore pourquoi j'ai fait ça à cette époque, et je lui répond toujours que je n'en sait rien. Ce qui est faux, j'ai toujours connu les motivations de mon geste, mais je n'en ai jamais mis personne au courant. La vérité c'était que Drago, aussi arrogant qu'il était, m'avais fait de la peine, car je savais que même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher, il n'avait pas choisi ses positions concernant Voldemort.

Alors j'ai tendu la main, à mes risques et périls, ce qui avait fini par payer. On se croisait souvent à la bibliothèque. C'était un soir ordinaire, où l'un et l'autre travaillait en silence, chacun dans son coin. Il paraissait malheureux, perdu.

-Malefoy ? appelai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Surpris, il leva la tête de ses devoirs, étonné que je lui adresse la parole. Je me demandais ce qui m'étais passé par la tête. Mais j'étais prise dans mon élan, je voulais l'aider. Même si j'avais parfaitement conscience que ce n'étais pas aussi simple. Que c'était à Drago Malefoy que je m'adressais.

-Un problème Granger ? cracha-t-il sur la défensive.

-Je….

Et je lui avait tout expliqué. J'ignore encore combien de temps nous étions restés là, moi parlant sans s'arrêter et lui me regardant bouche bée de ma tirade. J'avais dit tout ce qui me passait par la tête, l'Ordre, la protection dont il pourrait bénéficier, le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'obligation de combattre, et que je savais très bien qu'il ne voulait pas de ça.

Que sa mère pourrait en profiter aussi, mais que son père ne le pourrait et ne le voudrait sans doute pas.

Qu'on pouvait l'aider, qu'il n'était pas obligé de se battre seul face aux Mangemorts pour sauver sa peau.

Que de toute manière, s'il le faisait, il n'y survivrait pas.

Qu'être dans l'Ordre n'impliquait pas de devenir ami avec Harry et Ron, ou même encore avec moi.

Que je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas de cette guerre et qu'être dans l'Ordre ne voulait pas dire qu'on était satisfaits de cette situation.

Que s'il ne voulait pas nous donner de renseignements sur les Mangemorts, nous n'allions le torturer jusqu'à l'obtention de ces derniers.

Et je continuai, inlassablement, emportée par mes paroles. Je voulais l'aider, même si c'était toujours ce foutu Drago Malefoy, arrogant et prétentieux qui me déteste. A un moment, quand j'avais enfin terminé, il me dévisagea un instant puis soupira et déclara :

-Ecoute Granger… J'suis pas sûr qu'on soit faits pour être dans le même camp nous deux… Mais t'as pas tort… Alors j'te promet d'y réfléchir.

Et comme ça, sur ses mots hésitants, il avait quitté la bibliothèque, ramassant précipitamment parchemins, plumes et encriers. Sa manière à lui de s'éloigner, de réfléchir. Même si l'on aurait plutôt dit qu'il prenait la fuite. Je me souviens qu'on ne s'était pas parlés de la semaine, chacun évitant soigneusement l'autre. Mais il a fini par revenir. On ne s'était pas dit grand-chose, il s'était contenté de me demander si il fallait aller voir « le vieux fou » pour intégrer l'Ordre, ce qu'on a fait.

Les semaines ont passé, et nos relations s'amélioraient petit à petit, je ne sais pas si nous étions amis à ce moment là, mais nos échanges était cordiaux. Il se déridait, me demandait parfois de l'aide pour les devoirs, m'accompagnait à la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron avait eu un peu de mal à accepter Drago, mais il ont fini par le faire, même si ce n'est définitivement pas le grand amour entre eux, encore aujourd'hui. Quant à moi, je découvrais un autre Drago. Beaucoup plus calme, discret et assez respectueux envers moi.

Noël arriva et nous devions aller au 12 square Grimmauld. Mrs Malefoy y était déjà, car quand Drago avait rejoint l'Ordre, des Aurors avait été la chercher. Elle avait accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre presque avec joie, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle s'entendait extrêmement bien avec Molly.

Les fêtes se déroulèrent dans une ambiance trop souvent refroidie par les différentes nouvelles que venait apporter certains. Voldemort grimpait au pouvoir, des Moldus se faisait massacrer, des sorciers aussi et nous étions impuissants face à cela. Quelques fois, Harry, Ron et moi partions à la recherche des Horcruxes mais jamais bien longtemps. Les autres ignoraient totalement les raisons de nos escapades, à part Dumbledore, ce qui agaçait bien souvent Drago. Mais j'avais fini par lui expliquer que ce n'était pas que nous le mettions à l'écart, simplement nous ne pouvions parler de cette quête à personne. Il a fini par comprendre et nous nous entendions encore mieux après cette mise au point.

Malheureusement, il fallu retourner à Poudlard et la chasse aux Horcruxes fut mise en suspend. Beaucoup de Serpentard était contre l'amitié qui nous liait, moi et Drago, mais les Gryffondors étaient plutôt contents de ce rapprochement entre les deux maisons. Le reste de l'année se déroula sans encombres, et ce fût le moment de passer nos A.S.P.I.C.S. Drago rigolait beaucoup de mon obsession à propos des examens, mais au final, nous les avons tous obtenus.

Une fois le moment de partir de Poudlard venu, les garçons et moi repartirent à la recherche des Horcruxes. Drago ne faisait pas partit de l'expédition mais nous nous échangions souvent des lettres, chacun se souciant de ce que devenait l'autre. Les jours passaient et peu à peu nous marchions sur les traces des morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait lieu. La dernière bataille. La bataille de Poudlard.

Il ne nous restait qu'un Horcruxe : Nagini. Ce foutu serpent était impossible à atteindre et nous savions bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait affronter Voldemort et tuer le reptile dans la foulée. On était encore à Poudlard, puisque nous avions détruit le diadème de Serdaigle dans la salle sur demande, et nous avions décidé de rester un peu là-bas clandestinement. Sauf que Voldemort est arrivé. Décidé à en découdre avec Harry. Dès qu'il arriva, l'Ordre débarqua immédiatement et la bataille commença. Des sorts fusaient de partout, impossible de trouver un refuge. Parfois, il nous arrivait d'enjamber des cadavres, sans vraiment savoir si c'était l'un des leurs, ou l'un des nôtres. Mais on s'en fichait, on continuait, on survivait. J'ignore encore avec combien de Mangemorts je me suis battue, mais à un moment, je l'ai vu. Il était là résistant contre son propre père, complètement ivre de rage. Il esquivait tous ses sorts mais il ne ripostait pas. Luicus continuait, encore et encore, quand soudain un éclair vert l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Narcissa se tenait à dix mètres d'eux, la baguette encore brandie devant elle pour prononcer l'irréparable. Son fils lui jeta un coup d'œil, essayant de jauger la réaction de sa mère, mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un sourire encourageant, lui intimant de repartir se battre. Quand il commença à faire marche arrière, il se retourna et m'aperçue. Son visage s'éclaira et il commença à s'avancer, à courir pour me rejoindre.

Un cri déchirant retentit alors. Je me retourne, haletante. Non pas ça. Pas elle. Ginny est là. Etendue sur le sol, le regard vide. Harry sort de la cape, court, tombe devant elle. Il pleure. Et moi aussi. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'y peux rien, ça refuse de s'arrêter. Faites que ça s'arrête…

Mon corps refuse de m'obéir, impossible de bouger.. Je suis là, immobile, au milieu de ce champ de bataille. C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être… Morte ? Ma meilleure amie, celle qui appelait Fleur « Fleurk » , celle qui m'obligeait à faire du shopping, celle qui aimait Harry, celle qui ne manquait pas de se moquer de Ron… Elle ne peut pas tomber aussi simplement que ça, comme un vulgaire pantin désarticulé.. Je continue de rester immobile, plantée là, observant Harry recroquevillé sur le corps sans vie de la rousse. J'entends vaguement une voix qui me parle, mais c'est trop lointain, je suis ailleurs…

-Mione… Reste pas là… On peut plus rien faire pour elle… C'est fini.

Et là tout à coup, c'est comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un long sommeil… Drago est là, il essaie de me tirer par le bras, de m'entraîner hors de ce massacre, de ce corps trop dur à regarder…

\- … Qui l'a tuée ?

Je demande ça faiblement, plus froidement que je ne le voudrai.

-Dolohov je crois…

C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je la venge. Je me dégage brusquement de l'étreinte de Drago, et je me précipite vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il se bat contre une Poufsoufle, qui tombe raide morte avant même que j'ai le temps d'intervenir. Aveuglée par la rage, je brandis ma baguette.

- _ENDOLORIS_!

Surpris par mon arrivée, il n'a pas le temps d'éviter le sort, et se met à hurler de douleur, se tordant misérablement sur le sol. C'est mon premier Impardonnable. Le premier d'une longue série. Mais je m'en fout. Je continue d'hurler la formule, sans m'arrêter. Ma voix tremble de fureur, je déverse sur lui toute ma haine, ma peine pour la mort de Ginny, de cette Poufsoufle. On aurait presque pu me confondre avec Bellatrix. J'ai envie qu'il ressente autant de douleur que moi. Qu'il paye, ce salopard. Alors, je continue, jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Et seulement là, je me rend compte qu'il est déjà mort. J'ignore depuis combien de temps. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je l'ai torturé.

-Mione… C'est fini.

Encore tremblante, je me jette dans les bras de Drago, épuisée par ce que je viens de faire. Je me contrefout bien de l'avoir tué. Il le méritait. Mais pas le temps de se reposer, il y a une guerre en cours. Alors on repart au combat, et on se perd très rapidement de vue. J'essaie de rejoindre Harry, mais impossible de le trouver. Je m'attaque à plusieurs Mangemorts mais je finis par être encerclée.

-Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te retrouve toute seule…

-C'est pas pour autant que ça va être plus simple, rétorquai-je.

-On verra bien… _Endoloris_!

A cet instant, tout se brouille, tout n'est que douleur. Le monde autour de moi devient instable. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse crever.. J'ai l'impression que mon sang entre en fusion, que mes entrailles se désintègrent à petit feu, que ma tête va exploser et qu'on m'enfonce milles épées. La douleur en devient tellement insoutenable que je n'ai même plus la force de crier.

Au bout d'un long moment, ça s'arrête enfin. Je sort de ma torpeur, allongée sur le sol, complètement épuisée.

-Alors tu fais moins la maligne, hein ma jolie ?

-Allez crever…

Profitant d'un effet de surprise, je saute sur lui et lui arrache ma baguette. J'envoie valser tous les autres, qui se retrouvent renvoyés sur le champs de bataille. Je regarde avec dégoût l'homme encapuchonné devant moi, responsable de mon agonie.

-Ecoute bien ce que te dis la Sang-de-Bourbe…

J'hésite avant de prononcer la formule. Une légère hésitation, qui disparait bien assez vite.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Son corps sans vie s'écroule sous moi, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise par ce revirement de situation. Ce dernier geste de survie a utilisé le peu de forces qu'il me restait. Alors lentement, je me relève et je repart au combat, en bon petit soldat… Mes forces menacent de me quitter à chaque pas, mais je m'efforce de continuer, de me battre. Pour Ginny. Pour tous ces morts, et ceux d'après. Pour enfin espérer en finir. Je me met peu à peu à courir, en esquivant les sorts qui me sont ou pas destinés. J'avance, mais chaque pas est une épreuve de plus. La seule chose qui me fait tenir encore debout, c'est l'espoir qu'on finisse par remporter cette guerre.

Mais j'ai peur. Peur que le prochain qui tombera soit un ami, un professeur, quelqu'un de l'Ordre, ou un autre innocent. J'ai peur pour Harry, pour Ron, pour Drago, pour les Weslay qui viennent déjà de perdre Ginny et Fred. Peur pour moi. Peur de la mort qui se rapproche un peu plus à chacun de mes pas.

J'aperçoit au loin Ron qui se bat contre deux Mangemorts. Je crie son nom, et il se retourne. Il esquisse un petit sourire triste et un éclair vert le frappe de plein fouet dans la poitrine. La suite se passe au ralenti. Je hurle son nom, comme pour lui dire de se réveiller mais il ne le fera pas. Je cours, des larmes me brouillent la vue, et je manque de tomber au moins un bon millier de fois. Sans réfléchir, je stupéfixie les deux Mangemorts responsables de sa mort. Je pourrai les torturer, comme je l'ai fait avec Dolohov, mais mes forces me quittent. C'est fini. J'ai tout perdu. Ginny, Fred et maintenant Ron. Toute trace d'espoir vient de quitter mon corps. Alors comme Harry, la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est m'agenouiller auprès de Ron. Je me met à pleurer comme une gosse sur lui. J'ai envie de partir avec lui. Peu à peu je perd connaissance.. Le monde se fait flou autour de moi, mes dernières forces (si il en restait) me quittent. J'entends des éclats de voix, je crois que des gens m'appellent. Mais peu m'importe, je veux quitter tout ça. Mes yeux se ferment, peut être pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Puis tout devient noir.

C'est blanc. Affreusement blanc.

Juste une étendue de blanc, un silence de mort.

Je crois que je suis à l'infirmerie ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais honnêtement, je m'en fout.

J'ai mal. Dans mon dos, dans mes jambes, dans mes bras, dans ma tête. Partout. Une douleur lancinante et continue.

Je n'arrive même pas à bouger ma tête pour regarder autour de moi. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie.

Je ressent comme un grand vide. A l'intérieur de moi. C'est pire que tout le reste de la douleur. C'est ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux. En partant, en me laissant seule ici.

Alors je reste là, étendue sur ce qu'il me semble être un lit. Peut être quelques secondes, quelques minutes, heures ou jours, je ne sais pas.

Immobile, muette. Au bout de quelques temps, une femme (peut être mon infirmière) vient m'annoncer que j'ai de la visite. Harry arrive. Ou du moins, j'en déduis que c'est lui au son de sa voix.

-Mione… Ils m'ont dit que tu est en état de choc. C'est moi, Harry.

Au moins maintenant je sais que c'est lui.

-On a réussi Mione. Voldemort est vaincu.

Wah bravo. Le truc c'est que là maintenant je m'en fout complètement.

-Je savais pas que tu étais évanouie. Je serai venu te chercher. Mais Malefoy t'a vue, et il a transplané avec toi. Il t'a sauvé la vie Mione.

Super. Je dois lui remettre une médaille ? Surtout que bon j'aurai préféré qu'on me laisse crever là-bas.

-Je savais pas non plus pour… Ron… J'ai appris ça à la fin.

Ah ouais ? Et bah moi tu vois, il est mort sous mes yeux. Sympa, hein ?

-J'ai aussi appris pour Dolohov. Il le méritait Mione.

Mais bon sang arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! C'était Ron qui le pouvait…

-Les enterrements vont être organisés dans la semaine… Lupin et Tonks sont morts aussi… Elle a accouché avant de… Enfin voilà…

Bravo. Très contente. Un gosse orphelin, c'est une super bonne nouvelle après tout, nan ?

-J'aurai voulu venir te voir plus tôt, mais… Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était pas le moment.. Je serai venu avant sinon…

Ah… Donc l'infirmière du début n'était autre que Pomfresh. Je suis donc à Poudlard. Bien.

-C'est dur tu sais…

Oui j'avais remarqué, merci.

-De vivre sans eux… Sans Ginny, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Fred…

La liste est trop longue…

-… J'y vais… Je repasserai bientôt…

Oh, ne perd pas ton temps…

Je reste là, cloitrée dans mon silence. Plusieurs personnes viennent me voir : Harry, qui continue de me répéter qu'il est triste (qui ne l'est pas ?), que tout va mal, mais qu'on a gagné, et blablabla…

Drago, qui reste pragmatique, qui me décrit ce qui se passe, et un peu de tout, les journalistes, tout ça tout ça…

Ou encore Molly, qui est venue une fois. Ca m'a suffit d'ailleurs. Elle qui essaie d'habitude de se montrer forte, s'est effondrée sur mon lit en pleurant. Je n'ai strictement rien compris de ce qu'elle disait mais elle avait l'air très mal…

Drago m'a aussi dit que j'avais loupé l'enterrement. Ou plutôt, les enterrements. Mais de ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'ai pas raté grand-chose. Seulement des pleurs, des discours sur la grandeurs des défunts, et encore des pleurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. D'ailleurs, Ginny n'en aurai sans doute pas voulu. Mais inutile de faire de grands discours sur la générosité et toutes ces conneries sur Ron. Ce qu'on retiendra, c'est son rire, sa manière de s'empiffrer, ses oreilles qui rougissent ou son stress à l'approche d'un match de Quidditch. Ce qu'on retiendra d'eux c'est ce qu'on a aimé.

Murée dans mon silence, je ne décroche pas un mot, ni à Pomfresh, ni à Drago, ni à Harry ou qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ouvre à peine la bouche lorsqu'il faut prendre mes médicaments. Parce que là, j'ai le droit au gros cocktail. Potions toutes les heures. 3 différentes et 2 de plus pour mon « sommeil ».

Car je ne dors pas. Lorsque j'essaye, mes cauchemars me réveillent au milieu de la nuit (ou du jour, je n'en ai aucune idée). Toujours le même. Moi, debout au milieu de la bataille de Poudlard, entourée de cadavres. Ceux de Ron, Ginny, Fred, Lupin, Tonks… Et tant d'autres… Des inconnus, professeurs, élèves, Aurors, médicomages… Rien à faire, toujours la même chose. Le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire. Juste rester là, à regarder ce spectacle effrayant, horrifiée, terrorisée.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mes yeux se ferment involontairement, contre mon gré. Merci Pomfresh. Vraiment.

Un matin, alors que je me réveille encore en hurlant à cause de mon cauchemar habituel, je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne dans l'infirmerie. Tout est silencieux, il n'y a aucun bruit. Tremblante, je me lève doucement de mon lit. Mes gestes sont hésitants, tout mon corps est endolori par cette longue période immobile. Peu à peu, mes membres s'habituent à mes mouvements, mais restent toujours ankylosés. Mon corps se détend au fur et à mesure que j'avance et je redécouvre l'usage de mes jambes, comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Lentement, je me dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte. Comme hypnotisée, j'ouvre avec précaution la fenêtre comme si le moindre de mes mouvements la briserai. Dans ma tête, tout est flou. J'ai un doute sur ce que je m'apprête à faire. Vais-je réellement sauter ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'en ai envie. Alors je vais chercher un tabouret et monte doucement dessus.

Abasourdie, je découvre un Poudlard méconnaissable. Même si je voit que des réparations sont en cours, le parc est dévasté. Le saule-cogneur a perdu nombre de ses branches. Le terrain de Quidditch quant à lui, est complètement démantibulé. J'ai un pincement au cœur en imaginant la réaction des défunts Weasley à la vue de ce spectacle désolant. J'imagine Ron en train de soupirer bruyamment devant les ruines de son lieu préféré de Poudlard. Rien que cette image dans ma tête me fait revenir à la dure réalité. Je m'apprête à sauter. Pour les rejoindre.

Oui bon, OK, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie du Survivant, sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, qui tente de mettre fin à ces jours ? Je dis bien qui tente. Parce que vous vous doutez bien que je ne l'ai pas fait. Sinon comment pourrai-je vous raconter cette histoire, qui a débuté bien après la guerre? En réalité j'aurai sauté. Mais celui qui m'a sauvé est – comme vous vous en doutez probablement- Drago. Oui, encore lui… Il a débarqué dans ma chambre en criant, et avant même que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, je m'était retrouvée immobilisée par un Petrificus totalus informulé. J'ai envie de dire heureusement pour ma peau. Je me souviens que j'étais très en colère contre lui. Assez pour enfin ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour avaler mes potions quotidiennes. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était un progrès, puisque je me suis mise à hurler après lui. A beaucoup pleurer aussi. Mais je serai incapable de vous restituer tous dans les détails. Puisque pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, pour des raisons tout aussi indignes de la maison des lions, je me suis évanouie. Encore.

Quand j'avais repris mes esprits, j'étais toujours au même endroit. Décidément, l'infirmerie était en phase de devenir ma nouvelle maison. Mon récent pétage de plomb m'avait considérablement calmée, et c'est donc avec un léger sourire au lèvres que je découvris Drago assoupi à mon chevet.

-Drago… articulai-je faiblement.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut a l'entente de ma voix, prêt à réagir.

-Je pourrai… Avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît…

Heureux de ma sortie de mon mutisme, il acquiesça joyeusement et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le dit verre d'eau, et une énorme tablette de chocolat de chez Honeyduckes. Caramel et chocolat noir. Ma préférée.

-T'es pas obligé de la manger, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer en sentant mon regard sur l'emballage violet, mais si jamais tu as un creux…

-J'vais me gêner tiens, répliquai-je en souriant bêtement.

Toujours avec ce même sourire béat qui ne le quittait plus depuis mon réveil, il me tendis la tablette tant désirée en me couvant du regard. Sans doute était-il un peu désarçonné par mon brusque changement de bord, mais j'avais décidé de vivre pour les vivants, et non pas de mourir pour les morts.

Les jours passaient, et petit à petit, je me remettais lentement de la guerre, des morts, et de tous les dommages collatéraux. En comparaison de mes blessures physiologiques, mes blessures physiques était bien dérisoires. Je dû seulement subir une période de rééducation assez rude, car mes longues semaines passées sur un lit d'hôpital avait quelque peu détérioré mon état.

Mais je me relevait, tant bien que mal, avec l'aide de Drago et Harry qui étaient toujours au petits soins avec moi, ce qui me menait à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement. A la fois amusée de leur soudaine entente dans le but de me faire plaisir, de leurs gaffes quelques fois vraiment hilarantes mais à la fois agacée par ce trop plein de surveillance. Depuis ma quasi grosse bêtise, rien à faire, il y en avait toujours un pour me surveiller. Même si c'est vrai que cette surveillance était méritée, cela m'étouffait. Impossible de faire le moindre geste sans être couvée du regard par quelqu'un.

Non mais vraiment.

Et puis un jour, j'ai pu sortir. Enfin. J'avais besoin de béquilles pour marcher et je peinait encore à m'asseoir. Génial. Je détestait cela, mais bon si je me tenais à carreaux, la situation finirait bien ça s'arranger. Par tenir à carreaux, j'entend ne pas prendre le premier tabouret venu pour sauter par la fenêtre.

Cependant, quelques fois, en me réveillant, le dit tabouret me semblait très attirant. Mes cauchemars ne se barrait pas aussi simplement que l'immobilité de mes pauvres jambes. Et vous m'en croyez bien désolée. De pires en pires, de plus en plus effrayants, et de plus en plus collés à moi visiblement… Je savais que tant que je n'en serai pas débarrassée, mes envies suicidaires ne se feront pas la malle, aussi désolant que cela puisse paraître. Le seul truc c'est de savoir comment s'en débarrasser.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois et encore et toujours ces foutus cauchemars. La vie reprenait lentement son cours, et je me remettait de la guerre, au même titre que les autres. Je n'avais pas été la seule à en souffrir. Harry se sentait coupable de tout cela, de ce carnage, malgré notre victoire. Molly avait perdu 3 de ses enfants, et quelques fois elle retombait dans la dépression que j'ai si bien connue. Drago, lui, se remettait très bien de la mort de son père, de ce qu'il disait en tout cas. Mais je me doutais bien que ça l'avait affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je ne m'étais pas du tout rendue sur la tombe de Ron ou Ginny, alors qu'Harry le faisait tous les samedis. Et encore, c'était dans les semaines où il avait trop de travail. Parfois, il pouvait y aller tous les deux jours. Ou tous les jours. TOUS. Tandis que pour moi, c'était une épreuve qui me paraissait insurmontable. Je retardais cette échéance de manière assez anti-Gryffondor si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Pour ne rien arranger, des Rita Skeeter ambulants nous bombardait de questions, nous suivait de partout, pour dénicher les moindres recoins de notre vie d'après-guerre. La moindre de mes sorties, le peu de fois où je sortais, donnait lieu à une foule de journaliste, d'appareils photos magiques, et de questions en tout genre…

-Miss Granger, on dit que la mort de Ronald et Ginevra Weasley vous a beaucoup affecté, est-ce vrai ?

Non non, tout va très bien, j'me suis bien marrée quand j'ai appris qu'ils étaient morts et enterrés.

-D'après des sources, vous seriez en couple avec Drago Malefoy, qu'avez-vous à dire là-dessus ?

Si vous saviez à quel point je me contrefout de vos sources..

-Des journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo vous ont nominé dans la catégorie « Femme influente de l'année », qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

C'est vrai que s'évanouir au milieu du champ de bataille, c'est très influent.

-Certaines personnes affirment que vous vous présenterez aux prochaines élections ministérielles, tandis que d'autres pensent vous voir assise à la table des professeurs à la rentrée prochaine de Poudlard…

Oui, oui, et puis en même temps, je ferai Auror par intermittence, médicomage de 21h à 4h du matin, et auteure de best-sellers à mes heures perdues. Ah oui, et puis j'aiderai à la boutique Weasley un peu le week-end. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à caser aussi mon boulot de caissière à Honeyduckes sur ma pause du midi.

-Harry Potter ne s'exprime pas beaucoup en public, a-t-il des problèmes de santé ?

Oh vous savez, je pense qu'après avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir jamais connu, à mon avis, notre premier réflexe n'est pas d'aller confier son ressenti à une horde de journalistes affamés de scoops. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

-Mademoiselle Granger, des lecteurs se demandent si…

-ASSEZ !

Ahurie, je cessa soudain d'essayer de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule de reporters. Pour la millième fois, je voulais simplement sortir faire quelques courses, mais j'avais été stoppé dans mon élan. Et qui sait combien de temps cela aurait duré si personne n'aurait intervenu. D'ailleurs, en me retournant, je découvris que c'était Drago qui venait d'hurler. Abasourdis eux aussi par l'intervention du blond, les journalistes avaient cessé leurs piaillements insupportables. Il ne fut pas vraiment difficile pour Drago de profiter de leur immobilité soudaine pour venir me récupérer et me traîner de force à l'intérieur du Square Grimmauld. Nous avions élu domicile là-bas dans l'attente de trouver un autre foyer, mais celui-ci nous correspondait très bien.

-Non mais vraiment Hermione. Sortir comme ça toute seule. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire quand on ne leur dit rien comme tu le fait.

-Et ben quoi ? Tu vas m'engueuler comme si t'étais mon père ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, avait il répliqué en soupirant. Mais pourquoi tu étais sortie aussi…

-Au cas où tu n'aurai pas remarqué, le frigo est vide. Je n'avais pas l'intention de crever de faim à cause de putains de journalistes.

-Mais il y a les elfes de maisons pour ça, rétorqua-t-il, visiblement agacé. Et on a dit que tu ne sortais pas seule…

-BON MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT HEIN ! JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE GAMINE, OK?

-Mione, ne t'énerve p….

-SI JE M'ENERVE! Y'EN A PLUS QU'ASSEZ! SI JE VEUX SORTIR, JE SORS! LES ELFES DE MAISONS NE SONT PAS UNE EXCUSE POUR M'ENFERMER ICI !

-Non, mais on ne t'enfer…

-TU ME LAISSE FINIR! DEPUIS 7 MOIS C'EST LA MEME HISTOIRE! SURVEILLONS LA PETITE HERMIONE DE PEUR QU'ELLE ESSAIE ENCORE DE SAUTER! VEILLONS SUR HERMIONE POUR EVITER QU'ELLE NE SE FASSE HARCELER PAR DES FOUTUS JOURNALISTES! FAISONS ATTENTION A HERMIONE AU CAS OU ELLE RECHUTE DANS LES ABYSSES DE LA DEPRESSION!

-Mais…

-TU N'ES PAS MON PERE DRAGO MALEFOY, PAS PLUS QUE HARRY POTTER NE L'EST! C'EST CLAIR?

Furieuse, j'ouvris la porte de la maison à la volée puis transplana sans laisser le temps aux journalistes. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je transplana au cimetière. Je n'étais jamais venue. Une ambiance morbide y régnait, mais bon, normal me direz-vous, c'est un cimetière. Haletante, je me souviens m'être dirigée vers la tombe des Weasley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la dispute avec Drago m'avait poussé à faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais osé faire auparavant. Mais bon, j'y étais, alors tant qu'à faire. Mes jambes tremblantes, je m'agenouilla au pied de la tombe de Ron. Ginny attendra…

-Hey… Désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt… Tu me connais, parfois je peux être très peu Gryffondor… Je me sens conne de parler au vide là, tu le sais ? Et pourtant je le fais quand même. Même si je trouve ça ridicule et que tu ne m'entends probablement pas, ça fait du bien. T'es pas mort pour rien, on a vaincu Voldemort. M'enfin ça c'est le point de vue d'Harry. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Voldemort n'est pas une raison suffisante à la mort. Encore moins à la tienne. Je fais comment moi, si j'ai plus personne avec qui me disputer puis me rabibocher, hein? Drago ne remplit pas très bien ce rôle. Depuis que j'ai… Enfin que j'ai failli faire une bêtise, il ne cherche pas trop à me contredire. C'est assez rageant en fait. Je ne dors plus. D'un côté, tu continue à me faire tourner en bourrique même dans ta tombe, pas vrai ? Nan j'déconne. Je sais que t'es pas comme ça. Enfin qu'est-ce que je savais au final... Te voir tomber comme ça, ça a fait s'écrouler toutes mes certitudes sur toi. La mort c'est vraiment moche. Et je l'ai vue de près. Je voulu te rejoindre. Je me doute que tu doit pas être très content de ça, mais ne m'engueule pas s'il te plaît. Ou ne m'envoie pas je ne sais quel signe de je ne sais où pour me transmettre ton mécontentement. Je sais que c'était une belle connerie que j'ai failli faire, mais comprend-moi. C'est tellement gris et sans intérêt depuis que vous vous êtes fait la malle. Transmet mes amitiés à Ginny parce que j'aurai pas la force de refaire un discours de ce style à tous le cimetière. Tu sais combien je les hais. Les cimetières, pas les discours. Eux tu sais que j'les aimes bien. D'ailleurs je dois en écrire un. On doit aller au ministère dans une semaine. Avec Harry et Drago on a repoussé ça au max, mais il fallait bien le faire un jour. Soit sûr que tu sera dedans. J'te dois bien ça. Une dernière chose, que je pense assez importante à dire. Je sais que t'as jamais vraiment aimé Drago, mais il s'occupe bien de moi. Mais sache juste que je ne le considère pas comme un vulgaire remplaçant, ou une pâle copie de toi. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. Ne serait-ce que t'imiter. Car tu étais unique Ron. Et tu le sera toujours.

Le lendemain, croyez-le ou non, plus de cauchemars. Plus aucun. Et j'en suis bien la première étonnée. A croire que la schizophrénie sur une tombe peut guérir l'esprit. Mon dieu, je parle comme Trelawney… N'empêche que Trelawney ou pas, ça m'a fait du bien. Harry dit que ça m'a vidé ma conscience. Il a sans doute raison. Je ne retourne pas très souvent là-bas. Plus de cauchemars certes, mais parler à un bloc de pierre n'est toujours pas mon délire. J'y suis retournée deux fois avec Harry depuis, c'est tout. Ce dernier continue encore et encore à raconter sa vie à Ginny et Ron, espérant qu'ils l'entendent. L'espoir fait vivre… Pour lui, l'espoir l'a fait survivre… Après tout, n'est-il pas le garçon qui a survécu ?

Drago n'avait pas vraiment mentionné le fait que je lui avait hurlé dessus, mais il avait dû en discuter avec Harry. Depuis ce jour, ils ont arrêté de me couver comme un bébé de 2 mois. Bon, OK, je l'avais peut être un peu mérité. N'empêche.

Quelques jours après, j'ai rendu visite à Molly. Je m'étais dit que tant qu'à aller mieux, autant s'arranger pour remettre sur pied notre deuxième maman. Depuis, elle va mieux. Finir notre deuil ensemble nous a fait du bien. Nous a définitivement sorti de là. Seules, on aurait peut être pas réussi. Sans doute pas.

Vous vous en doutez, c'est le début de la fin. Eh ouais, j'ai posé les bases. De comment moi et Drago sommes passés de pires ennemis à meilleurs amis. Enfin visiblement c'était un peu plus que ça. Notons qu'il a changé. Le garçon arrogant et méprisant a laissé place à quelqu'un de protecteur et calme. Qui aurait cru que je dirais ça… Quant à moi, la guerre m'a changée aussi. Exit la petite miss-je-sais-tout qui voit la vie en rose. Dites plutôt bonjour à une fille que la guerre a détruite et qui peine enfin à se reconstruire. Une fille qui voulait oublier ce que vivre voulait dire. Mais peu à peu, briques par briques, je me remet sur pieds. Je tiens bon. M'enfin, je parle, je parle, mais vous vous en fichez sans doute. Vous voulez la fin de l'histoire, la suite, alors la voilà.

Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Drago qui me fait une déclaration et moi qui reste bouche bée comme une idiote, en pensant stupidement que j'ai trop bu et que vraiment je tiens de moins en moins bien l'alcool.

Drago qui me regarde avec un air de chien battu en prenant mon silence comme une réponse et moi qui ne trouve rien à dire pour le réconforter.

Drago qui commence à faire demi-tour dépité et moi toujours silencieuse, plantée là, la bouche entrouverte.

Drago qui avance lentement, qui s'éloigne de moi. Moi qui ouvre enfin la bouche pour faire autre chose qu'avaler des mouches.

-Attends moi.


End file.
